


Escaped

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [14]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Attraction, Cuddling, Eventually admitting and accepting that he likes a guy, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Prison Sex [just in dream], Prisoners, Staring, Thinking About Him, Warm, Wet Dream, escaping, getting closer to him, male oc is flirtatious, referenced internalized homophobia, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [Au to 'All The Best People Are Crazy'] (Prison au)Lamar and Franklin are in prison. They meet Jax (a killer) & Tate (a thief). They become good friends with them and plan to escape from there.[Lamar x Male oc / slightly Franklin x Male oc]
Relationships: Franklin Clinton & Original Male Character(s), Franklin Clinton/Original Male Character(s), Lamar Davis & Original Male Character(s), Lamar Davis/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194918
Kudos: 2





	1. Darkened & Faded Gray-ness

**Author's Note:**

> 'Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it? 'Cause this house of mine stands strong. That's the price you pay. Leave behind your heartache, cast away. Just another product of today. Rather be the hunter than the prey. And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a natural. A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold. To make it in this world. Yeah, you're a natural. Living your life cutthroat. You gotta be so cold. Yeah, you're a natural. Will somebody. Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and what's happenin'? Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'. We are the youth. Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing. A bit of the truth, the truth. That's the price you pay. Leave behind your heartache, cast away. Just another product of today. Rather be the hunter than the prey. And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a natural. A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold. To make it in this world. Yeah, you're a natural. Living your life cutthroat. You gotta be so cold. Yeah, you're a natural. Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading. Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it. I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear. Gonna make it. I'm gonna make it. Natural. A beating heart of stone. You gotta be so cold. To make it in this world. Yeah, you're a natural. Living your life cutthroat. You gotta be so cold. Yeah, you're a natural.'

It was probably late in the evening or at night, no one really knew since there's no way to see the outside, in that prison. With walls fading into mixing colors of gray-ness, at least it wasn't white. It's dark out, most likely. 

That faded darkness and coldness of night, mixed in with a moonlight which shined down and illuminated everything, is something both of these guys loved. Those two being Jax and Tate. 

It was nice, calm and peaceful. To them anyway. 

In there, would've been silence, if not for the loud voices of other guys talking and yelling like mad men. Not now these two cared much or mind it, being used to this, all that noise. At least it made everything not so quiet, at times silent wasn't always nice. It could lead you into feeling sad or thinking about the past. 

Everywhere in there, not shockingly enough, was very cold. 

There were scents of burned ash, like from cigarettes and smoking. Other smells included alcohol and drugs that the many guys here had managed to get. Which this stuff was sneaked in. That prison had a lot of secrets. 

Jax didn't mind that, he takes in this scented place. Because it had a familiar-ness to him. That he can't deny that he felt calmer with this, as it all surrounded him. This scent and especially the slight coldness around him. 

He hummed softly, while lying down. He was deep in his thoughts, strangely enough. He's thinking for a bit, silently. He also had his stare on the ceiling, quietly. 

Jax closed his eyes, for a second. Just enjoying that peace, while it lasted. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Franklin and Lamar are in this prison as well, from a crime that they both did. For stealing and drug possession. Like others, they got a few years in jail. 

They have the same room and keep to themselves. They both stay together, only really talking to each other. 

Both guys knew Jax and Tate though, they even were by them. They talked to them, sometimes. 

Lamar was sat down on the ground. He was staring at the metal bars in front of him as he does. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax and Tate are close to each other. Even sharing a room with one another too. 

They also befriended Lamar and Franklin, finding them slightly interesting. 

These two are criminals, naturally. Jax is a killer and Tate is a thief. Both guys are intelligent, so smart. Although they hadn't bragged about it, seeing no reason to. They knew it, that's all that matters to them. 

Both of them liked to observe those other guys. They watched them, secretly. Because why not? It was something to pass the time. 

They had their own reasons for everything they do. Which is why they're so close to each other, being good friends. They hope to be like this (or maybe something more) with Franklin and Lamar, although they kept that a secret from them, for now. 


	2. A Slight Game Of Cat and Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sick thoughts. We might just be unkind.But that's just how we're designed. You got me so fucked up. Think about you most of the time. Then I think about losing my mind. I wanna stop before we're caught. But don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. And I got things that I want. But you're on top. On top. On top. We're psychos forever. In diamonds and leather. We'll never get better. That's why I got these. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts. Look what you've caused. You've got 'em too. Wanna know what's makin' you numb. Beautiful when the damage is done. You know me, I won't budge. I'm about to start taking what's mine. Then I'll think about losing my mind. And I got things that I want. We're psychos forever. In diamonds and leather. We'll never get surrender. That's why I got these. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Look what you've caused (you caused). You've got 'em too. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Look what you've caused (you caused). You've got 'em too. Hour after midnight. Think about you. Don't know how it started. Always bleeds through. Feel you runnin' on my mind. Creepin' up and down my spine. No one thinks like you and I, I. 'Cause I got these s-i-c-k thoughts, you got 'em. Look at me, look what you started. I'm so sick and broken-hearted, hearted. Cause we got these s-i-c-k thoughts, we want 'em. Look at us, look what we started. I'm so sick and broken hearted. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Look what you've caused (you caused). You've got 'em too. Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Sick thoughts, sick thoughts (sick thoughts). Look what you've caused (you caused). You've got 'em too. Sick thoughts.'

_These two befriended Lamar and Franklin, finding them slightly interesting._

_They had their own reasons for everything they do. Which is why they're so close to each other, being good friends. They hope to be like this (or maybe something more) with Franklin and Lamar, although they kept that a secret from them, for now._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Jax let out a hum, it was soft and quiet now. 

He gazed over, out of the room. In a silent way again, he was just watching around him, like he always does. Usually to keep him from becoming bored. 

Jax noticed someone nearby, who had walked out of another room. Now he looked at this guy, he realized that it's Lamar. He liked to watch him a lot. Secretly, of course. He wanted to know Lamar's every move as he was interested in him. 

His eyes, shaded in a bit of gray, stay on Lamar. On that dark skin and body, how tall he is, these tattoos (especially on Lamar's neck). He noticed many details of Lamar, just by staring at him.

He stared at Lamar, for a bit, deeply. Silently again now. Thinking quieter. He is still lying on his own bed. 

Jax saw that Lamar was bending down for a second. He bit his lip, smirking. 

'Well, isn't that a nice view? Now that's what I'm talking about. Lamar's got a great ass. I wonder what it's like to touch it?’ he thought to himself, then he licked his lips. 

Tate sighed, softer than usual. His voice was low yet loud enough for Jax to hear him. "Could you not stare at Lamar in front of me with those lovesick eyes? It's weird." 

"Sorry, but I can't help myself, he's so good to look at." Jax said to him. He talked about Lamar in a lustful and seductive way, yet warmly. Which meant that he wants sex, although he also was intrigued to have a loving relationship with him as well. 

Tate rolled his eyes, slightly. Then, he went back to reading his book. He laid down on a bed (another one, that belonged to him), since he was sitting there before. 

Jax was noticing that Lamar felt watched.

Lamar walked somewhere else, probably back to his own room, with Franklin there. 

So Jax decided to take a nap. He closed his eyes, shutting them, once more. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Hours Later -**

Jax was working out, like he usually does. His tank top is off, so that he's shirtless right now. He was barefoot too. 

He was slightly in his thoughts again, humming softly. He also breathed silently, panted quietly as he moved. 

Lamar watched him. He had a thought as well, in his mind. ‘Jax is interesting, he's not bad looking either.’ 

He blushed darkly, into a reddish shade. He shaked the thoughts away, not wanting to think about him. He wasn't gay, he doesn't get down like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two hours after that, later that day -**

It's late in the evening again now. 

They are all outside, these guys and prisoners, still in the gates. But they are allowed out there for at least an hour or so, every day. Each of the guys were doing their own thing. 

Franklin and Lamar are sitting down, next to each other. They talked for awhile. 

Until they noticed someone coming over to them. 

Tate walked to them and sat down, across from these two other dark-skinned guys. He was relieved when he saw these males didn't mind. 

He decided to tell them something, that was about his close friend. 

"..Jax can be a bit crazy, at times, but he's a good guy when you get to know him." he told this, to Lamar and Franklin. 

Franklin nods his head, at that, in slight understanding. 

Tate smiled at him. He also noticed that Lamar was thinking, being in his thoughts. 

Interesting.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜


	3. Very Warm & Burning So Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Walking, waiting. Alone without a care. Hoping and hating. The things I can't bare. Did you think it's cool to walk right up. To take my life and fuck it up. Well did you, well did you. I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive. Touching you makes me die inside. Walking, waiting. Alone without a care. Hoping and hating. The things I can't bare. Did ya think it's cool to walk right up. And take my life and fuck it. Well did you. I see hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive. Touching you makes me die inside. I've slept so long without you. It's tearing me apart too. How did you get this far. Playing games with this old heart. I've killed a million petty souls. But I couldn't kill you. I've slept so long without you.'

_ His eyes, shaded in a bit of gray, stay on Lamar. On that dark skin and body, how tall he is, these tattoos (especially on Lamar's neck). He noticed many details of Lamar, just by staring at him. _

_ He stared at Lamar, for a bit, deeply. Silently again now. He is still lying on his own bed.  _

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

_ Lamar watched him. He had a thought as well, in his mind. ‘Jax is interesting, he's not bad looking either.’  _

_ He blushed darkly, into a reddish shade. He shaked the thoughts away, not wanting to think about him. He wasn't gay, he doesn't get down like that.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lamar went into a cell (that is shared by Jax and Tate). He lays down on one of the beds (which just so happens to be Jax's). 

He pulled the pillow closer to him as he hugs it. After that, he ends up falling asleep in there, a bit peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A few minutes later -**

Lamar wakes up, opening his eyes, slowly. He sees Jax, standing there, staring at him. 

He puts that pillow under his head. He looks at Jax's bare chest and slightly low boxers. He also noticed Jax's hair was down with a towel rested on his shoulders and back neck. 

“What are you staring at?” Jax asked him, with a smirk. 

Lamar blushed a bit. “N-Nothing..it's just.. I've never seen you with your hair down before.” he said to him.

Jax smirked more, he couldn't help it. “You think I'm sexy, don't you?” 

“No, I don't.” Jax knew that Lamar was lying and thought it was adorable. 

Lamar glared at him, even though his face was still red from that blush. It was darkening as Jax got closer. 

Jax threw his towel on the other bed (he would apologize to Tate later, about it). He was standing in the front of that bed now, where Lamar's head was at. 

He looked down at him, his long hair was down over his face too. He had a slight smile, towards him. 

Lamar looked at him again. “What the hell do you want?” 

Jax smiled a bit. “You.” 

Lamar's eyes widened, before he could say anything, Jax had already done something. 

Jax leaned down and kissed Lamar's lips. 

Lamar was shocked, but he sorta liked it. He also had a slight want, to touch Jax's hair. It appeared soft. 

'Wait what!? What the hell am I thinking!? I'm not gay!’ he thought, to himself. 

Jax was about to deepen that kiss, but Lamar pushed him away, rather quickly. Jax stops himself from falling to the ground. 

Lamar gets off this bed. “What the fuck, Jax!? I'm not into that!” he talked with his low voice, trying not to be too loud. 

He was about to leave when he heard Jax say something that he wasn't expecting. 

“Yet..” 

Lamar turned around. “What?” 

“I said 'yet’. You're not into that yet. But I'II change your mind..” Jax said, telling him that. 

“Like hell you will..!” Lamar said, he almost yelled it out, but he didn't want anyone else to hear them. 

“..I'm going to make you feel things you never felt before, have never experienced. You'll fall for me, Lamar.” 

It was very warm, in between them. It would've probably burned if it was fire. 

Lamar felt his heart skip a beat for a second as he was blushing again, a reddish shade on his dark skin. He tried not to think about what Jax meant. Because he was already flustered, his face heated up. His stare was on him. 

Jax also stared at him, into Lamar's eyes, deeply and silently. 

There was slight warmth and passion behind his faded eyes. He grinned, smirked slightly. 

Lamar gazed into Jax's eyes, one last time, then he ran out. 

Jax smiled again now, mostly to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡


	4. Heated Touch ♡

_ “..I'm going to make you feel things you never felt before, have never experienced. You'll fall for me, Lamar.”  _

_ It was very warm, in between them.  _

_ Lamar felt his heart skip a beat for a second as he was blushing again, a reddish shade on his dark skin. He tried not to think about what Jax meant. Because he was already flustered, his face heated up. His stare was on him.  _

_ Jax also stared at him, into Lamar's eyes, deeply and silently.  _

_ There was slight warmth and passion behind his faded eyes. He grinned, smirked slightly.  _

_ Lamar gazed into Jax's eyes, one last time, then he ran out.  _

_ Jax smiled again now, mostly to himself.  _

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Two days later -**

It's a late afternoon, soon enough it would be evening, then eventually night. Days seemed to be fading away faster than usual. 

Lamar had been avoiding Jax, these last few days, because of what happened. He wasn't afraid of him, just feeling unnerved. Enough to not be around Jax. 

But it's not like it could stay that way, for the rest of his life here (or at least as long as his years sentenced to him). 

He was just standing there, lost in thought. 

Until he felt something, a guy's hand. 

Jax had grabbed Lamar's ass, he touched it, feeling him through fabric. 

Lamar had a blush as he got startled and almost yelped, although he silenced himself. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jax said to him. He was about to whisper in Lamar's ear, but he noticed that Lamar wasn't there anymore. 

Lamar leaves, walking away. He avoided him again now. 

Jax just smiled to himself. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Later on, close to midnight -**

Lamar was in the shower. He washed himself. He rinsed off the soap, warm water ran down his dark skin and body. 

Jax was near him in another shower. 

Lamar kept staring at Jax’s body, every now and then. He seemed not to be able to not stare. 

Jax noticed this. He smirked. 

Lamar blushed, looking away. 

Jax walked over, getting closer to him. 

Lamar turns around, facing that other male.

They were both standing there in a warm shower. 

Jax kissed Lamar's lips, he deepened this kiss, slowly. 

It gets heated between them. 

Lamar had liked that kiss, holding in a moan. 

Jax turned Lamar back around, pushing him against the shower wall. 

He whispered into Lamar's ear. 

"I’m gonna make you moan my name~ You won't be able to walk properly for days~" he said to him, in a lusty voice. 

It sorta turned Lamar on. 

Jax wets his shaft with the water. 

He was kissing and biting Lamar's shoulder, gently, as he put his hardening erection near Lamar's entrance. He pushed in. He moaned in that dark-skinned male's ear. 

Lamar also let moans escape him. He blushed madly, liking this warm feeling that he felt inside him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's when Lamar felt his eyes snapped open, waking up. 

Lamar was breathing heavily. He realized it was just a dream. 

He had a wet dream about Jax.. Just great..

Lamar was flustered, with a darkened blush. He breathed quietly. He calmed down, staring at the wall, silently. He gripped onto the pillow in his arms, another one under his head. He rested, trying not to fall asleep again. 

His mind was racing, having these thoughts once more. Especially about Jax. Although why? He didn't know the reason for it. He knew that he wasn't gay, but it was hard for him to admit something. That maybe he likes Jax in that way.

Lamar stared at himself, noticing that he was sweating. He saw how dark it was around him, so it's probably still night. He kept his blush. He feels like he's burning. He pulled down that blanket, moving it off him. He could hear his own breaths and not so calm heartbeat. 

He remembered how loud he was in that dream. Which he made sure that he looked around. It's quiet and silent. He hoped that he didn't let out any noises, moans or not, during his sleep. He probably didn't, considering that he noticed that those other guys and Franklin are still sleeping, not being awake like him. So that was a relief. 

Lamar sighed softly. He closed his eyes. 

It's gonna be a long night, there's no way that he could sleep after the dream he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💚💙


	5. His Reasons

_ Lamar was flustered, with a darkened blush. He breathed quietly. He calmed down, staring at the wall, silently. He gripped onto the pillow in his arms, another one under his head. He rested, trying not to fall asleep again.  _

_ His mind was racing, having these thoughts once more. Especially about Jax. Although why? He didn't know the reason for it. He knew that he wasn't gay, but it was hard for him to admit something. That maybe he likes Jax in that way. _

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Now lately, Lamar won't take a shower if Jax is around (he was probably just being paranoid about this). He's slightly afraid that Jax will actually do that, like he had in the dream. No one was there though. 

Lamar sighed in relief, again. He takes off his clothes, leaving them on the ground. He would grab them after, he also had a towel nearby. He gets in, turning it on now. 

He lets that warm water fall down, on his dark, and off his body. He finally relaxed, closing his eyes, slowly. He was thinking again, deep in his thoughts now. He hummed quietly, in a soft way. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After awhile, Lamar got out of there. He was drying off and putting his clothes back on. 

Lamar headed to his room, that cell. He noticed Franklin wasn't there (probably being with Tate, like he has been, lately), but he saw that Jax is. 

He tries not to look at him or stare. He just walked in and sat down, on the end of his bed. 

Jax smirked slightly, at him. "Hey, sexy." he said to Lamar, flirting a bit. His usual tone of voice there, in a seductive and flirtatious way. 

Lamar tried to ignore him, although he felt himself getting flustered, blushing darkly at Jax's low voice and that stare at him. 

Jax kept his grin, that slight smirk. He flirted with him again. "You know what I want. What I would love..~" His eyes stayed on Lamar, noticing that reddish shade of a blush that this other male had. He talked again, his voice still ever so low. "I wouldn't mind seeing you under me~" He resisted the urge or temptation to lick his lips, at thinking about that. Or the noises, even moans, that Lamar would let out. 

Lamar blushed madly, a bit more again. Like he could read Jax's mind. Although he mostly felt flustered, his face heated up, from what Jax was saying to him. 

He calmed himself down. He acted like it was nothing, even if he knew that Jax could probably see right through him. Into his soul, that was feeling confused. 

Everything was very complicated, at the moment. 

"..just shut up." Lamar tried to be cold towards him, but he couldn't. 

Jax didn't mind it or hadn't seemed hurt from hearing that. He knows just by this other male's voice that Lamar doesn't mean it. He decided not to push him anymore. He held in a sigh, although he smiled slightly, softly. 

"Relax, I didn't mean anything by it.." 

Lamar had his stare on him now. "..it's alright." 

Jax had a smile again, at Lamar's staring. He felt happiness, secretly. He actually loved being around Lamar, it was nice to him. Now he stared at Lamar, like he always does. With these gray shaded eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than the other parts, although I hope that you all liked it anyway 💙


	6. Just Run

_ Jax had a smile again, at Lamar's staring.  _

_ He felt happiness, secretly. He actually loved being around Lamar, it was nice to him.  _

_ Now he stared at Lamar, like he always does. With these gray shaded eyes.  _

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Through those long days, they all talk and get closer to each other. 

Jax and Tate talked to them about something. With Lamar and Franklin. They plan to escape. All of them, together. They would do that soon enough, they're just waiting for the perfect chance to do so. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Days Later -**

Everything was planned out, now they have to do it, they all knew what had to be done. 

Although someone found out, a prisoner. But instead of telling anyone, that guy decided on something else. 

It seemed like he lost his mind. He attacked Lamar, but before he could hurt him, something happened. 

Jax saved Lamar from getting hurt, by hitting the guy with a metal pipe. 

Lamar let out a breath, calming down. He lets himself be pulled off the ground. He thanked Jax for saving his life, in between breaths from his low voice. He whispered it. 

Jax just had a smile. Although he heard a noise, before he could say anything to him. 

Tate pushes some guys into each other, which started something, a big fight breaks out. 

While the guards are distracted, a loud alarm going off (it sounded like), from all the noises. 

Jax, Tate, Lamar, and Franklin ran off from there, when no one was looking. They get out of the prison. All of them jumped over the fence. They got out of there, running away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this part was very short and that the ending of this chapter seemed slightly rushed xD Hopefully next part will be longer 💜


	7. That Loving Feeling

_ While the guards are distracted, a loud alarm going off (it sounded like), from all the noises. Jax, Tate, Lamar, and Franklin ran off from there, when no one was looking.  _

_ They get out of the prison. All of them. They got out of there, running away.  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They headed over to a hotel, they had all got a room together, staying with each other. There's only two beds. 

Tate takes a shower. Franklin watches tv. 

Lamar is sitting on the end of one of the beds. 

Jax gives Lamar his chain necklace and green hat back to him (that he found back at the prison, before they left). 

"Thanks." Lamar said to him.

Jax nods his head, smiling again now. 

Tate came out of the shower. 

Lamar gets off there, to walk into the bathroom. He was gonna take a shower next. 

Jax hugs Lamar, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

Lamar hadn't tensed, he actually felt comfortable around him now. He smiled slightly again, he also wrapped his arms around Jax. 

Franklin pretend that he didn't notice this. 

Tate noticed, although he doesn't say anything about it. Not minding this. 

They stayed in that hug a bit longer, then Lamar and Jax pulled apart from it, away from each other. Both guys already secretly missed that warmth. 

Jax takes off his shirt, so that he didn't feel so heated. 

Lamar had his stare on him again. 

Jax had a smile. He flirts with him now, like last time. "You like what you see~?" 

Lamar blushed, looking away, not saying anything about it. 

He goes into that bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

Jax shrugged, with another smile. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's night, dark and cold out as always. Although it was nicely warm in there. 

Lamar lays down on the couch, resting. 

Jax takes a warm shower. 

After that, they all went to sleep. Jax and Lamar share a bed together. Tate and Franklin shared a bed as well. 

They had fallen asleep already, although these two, Lamar and Jax are still awake. 

Jax kissed Lamar's lips, warmly, also gently and a bit passionately. But he didn't try to touch him, wanting to take things slow with Lamar. Because he felt like he could love him. 

Lamar was blushing, like earlier. A reddish shade on his dark skin. He was lying there, on that bed, with Jax and next to him. 

They pull apart from that kiss, their breaths mixed. 

"Jax.." Lamar talked with a whisper. 

"Lamar.." Jax heard him and whispered too, in his low voice. 

Lamar's heart was beating fast as he felt so warm inside with him. 

They're cuddling, slowly falling asleep together. 

Lamar touches Jax's hair, it's so soft to him and smells good. 

Jax just smiled at him “You really love my hair, don't ya?” 

Lamar kept his blush as he nodded at that. 

Jax touched Lamar's neck, these tattoos and those marks on it. He also gave a kiss on that skin there. He got closer to Lamar. 

Lamar stayed in Jax's arms as they were wrapped around Lamar's body. 

“I really love you, Lamar.” Jax whispers to him. 

Lamar has another smile, at hearing that. “I-I love you too, Jax.” he told him this. He loved Jax's presence.

They both kiss each other again. Then, after awhile, they finally closed their eyes.

Both guys cuddled, nuzzled against each other, staying close. 

They took in each other's warmth and scents, they slept peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine ♡ 💙 I hope that you all loved it 💜


End file.
